Save Tonight
by SleepieCareBear
Summary: Oh this is just a bit of H/Hr fluff I wrote while bored. I would greatly appreciate it if you read it and dropped me a review!:-D


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song does not belong to me either. It's "Save tonight" By Eagle Eye Cherry. An awesome song!  
  
Go on and close the curtains / 'cause all we need is candlelight / You and me and the bottle of wine / and hold you tonight  
  
Harry lit the candles set on the dinner table and closed the curtains in his small cottage, as he waited for Hermione to arrive. He was leaving tomorrow and he wanted to spend every minute he could until then with Hermione. They had been out of school for a year now and as much as he wanted to just settle down with Hermione and live happily, that really just wasn't an option with Voldemort almost at full power once again. So he was leaving tomorrow, many people were, they were going off to fight him, to try and rid him of his power once and for all.  
  
Harry went back into the kitchen to finish preparing their dinner. Harry smiled to himself as he put the finishing touches on the smoked salmon before placing it in the oven. Hermione would be so surprised! She was probably excepting Hotdogs or something of the like, but Harry wanted this to be really special and he had taken a cooking lesson from Mrs. Weasely the night before.  
  
Harry heard the front door open and Hermione call him; he smiled and walked out into the living room.  
  
"Harry? Oh there you are!" Hermione said smiling softly as she saw him. He walked over to her and gave her a hug, not wanting to let go.  
  
"Hey sweetie," He said into her hair. After giving her a peck on the cheek and retreated back to the kitchen, claiming dinner would be ready soon. And soon indeed, a moment later he came out to usher her into the dining room. Hermione gasped as she entered. It was lighted solely by no more than a dozen candles. The table was set perfectly and the dinner was already lain on the table.  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry with tears in her eyes and a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Oh Harry!" She exclaimed, hugging him.  
  
"Shh, it was nothing, now just sit down and let's enjoy this," he whispered softly in her ear, before steering her towards her chair and sitting her down.  
  
Well, we know I'm going away / And how I wish, I wish it weren't so / so take this wine and drink with me / let's delay our misery...  
  
After dinner Harry led Hermione out to his small garden, where he had laid out a blanket and had music playing softly, while fireflies buzzed slowly above their heads. They sat down on the blanket, Hermione in Harry's arms and opened a bottle of wine. They drank it slowly, staring up at the stars and holding each other.  
  
That was, until it started to rain. At first Harry just set up a small cover over their heads to keep the light rain out. But soon it was not only pouring raining, but a full-fledged storm was raging overhead. Lighting and thunder flashed around them as the dashed back inside.  
  
Once back inside and dried off, Harry lit more candles, and the fire in the living room.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie," Harry apologized as he pulled her down in the couch with him. Hermione giggled.  
  
"It's fine Harry, as long as I'm with you now, it's fine," she assured him, before kissing him hungrily.  
  
Save tonight / fight the break of dawn / Come tomorrow / Tomorrow I'll be gone / Save tonight / fight the break of dawn / Come tomorrow / Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
"Hermione, I love you," Harry said awhile later.  
  
"I love you too Harry," Hermione answered sweetly.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione said looking up into Harry's deep, green eyes.  
  
"Hermione, will you- Will you accept this ring?" Harry stopped for a moment, debating on how to phrase what he had left to say.  
  
"Ye-" Hermione started, but Harry put a finger to her lips to silence her.  
  
"I'm not finished yet. Will you accept this ring as a promise, a promise that when I get back, we'll get married. But I also want you to promise me that"- Harry stopped again for a moment, as what he needed to say was rather difficult for him. - "That, if by some chance, I don't come back, I don't want you to spend anytime crying over me. I want you to continue on in your life and find someone else who will love you as much as I do," Harry finished softly.  
  
"Oh Harry! Don't talk like that! You *will* come back! And I would dream of nothing more than marring you," she said, tightening her grip around him at the very thought of him not coming back.  
  
There's a log on the fire / and it burns like me for you / Tomorrow comes with one desire.. / to take me away  
  
Harry hugged her back just as fiercely as he slipped the small, promise ring, on her finger. Hermione gazed up into Harry's never-ending pools of green, which he called eyes.  
  
"Harry, I-I don't want you to go!" Hermione whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Nor do I, but honey, you know I have to! We could never live happily, peacefully, if I don't! Nobody could!" Harry reminded her, pulling her, if possible closer to himself and kissing her tenderly on the forehead.  
  
"What am I going to do without you while you're gone?" She asked, a lone tear slowly trickling down her cheek.  
  
"You're a smart witch, I'm sure you can think of something to occupy yourself. Like, perhaps, planning a certain wedding," Harry told her as he kissed the tear away, trailing kisses slowly down her cheek until he reached her mouth, where he kissed her gently.  
  
It ain't easy to say goodbye / darling please don't start to cry / 'cause girl you know I've got to go / and Lord I wish it wasn't so  
  
Hermione pulled away slightly as more tears began to stream from her captivating eyes. Harry brushed them away with his thumbs, as he whispered gently to her.  
  
"Shh, It'll be okay Hon. Don't worry, oh please don't cry. It makes me feel terrible inside, I hate leaving you, but you know I must." Hermione sniffed loudly.  
  
"I know you do Harry, but it's just not fair! Why does it always have to be you? Can't they do it without you? Just this once? You have to be so selfless! It's just not fair!" Hermione complained.  
  
"I'm afraid not Sweetie. It seems as though this is my destiny and although I wish nothing more than to stay here with you forever, fate seems to have different ideas in mind. I cannot change who I am, no matter how much I may want to," Harry replied solemnly.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think- Do you think we're soul mates?" She queried after a moments hesitation.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I do," Harry smiled softly at the idea.  
  
"Well then, I hope our next life is easier on us. I mean, just imagine!" Hermione giggled.  
  
Save tonight / fight the break of dawn / Come tomorrow / Tomorrow I'll be gone / Tomorrow comes to take me away / I wish that I, that I could stay /but girl you know I've got to go, oh / and Lord I wish it wasn't so  
  
Harry and Hermione stayed up that night, talking, laughing, crying, just holding each other and enjoying being with each other. Hermione feel asleep near dawn, and when she finally awoke, Harry had gone. But she didn't cry, he had asked her not to cry and so she didn't. She waited each day for his return, never daring to take the ring off, it was a bond, a bond she never wanted to break  
  
Save tonight / fight the break of dawn / Come tomorrow / Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
A/N: Well that's it! I hope you liked it! It's just a piece of fluff I wrote while I was bored. It had been floating around in my head for days. Anywho, there's not going to be another chapter or anything, that's it. But to ease your mind a bit, Harry did come back. Okay? Lol, now PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
